The Only One For Me repost
by AngelofMystery
Summary: After loosing a bet, Bosco must sing at a bar and in during so he realizes his feeling for Faith. Bosco/Faith Shipper. NOTE!: This is a repose, 4um my other name to this one, no changes yet, expect chapter 2 SOON! Thanx :)


  
TITLE: The Only One For Me   
AUTHOR: AngelOfMystery  
E-MAIL: Designation_enigma@earthlink.net   
RATING: PG   
SPOILERS: References to most recent episodes, 4th season and the past DISCLAIMER: Third Watch belongs to John Wells and Warner Brothers and the Song "The Only One For Me" belongs to Brian McKnight   
SUMMARY: After loosing a bet, Bosco must sing at a bar and in during so he realizes his feeling for Faith. Bosco/Faith Shipper.   
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone, I had this on one of my other names Timeless Enigma' but I decided to get rid of that one and stick to AngelofMystery', I'm just reposting the story under this name, there are not changes as of yet. I got 11 good reviews last time so I decied to write another part- which will be posted in mo time :) ! I don't exped everyone to review again- you can if you want ;), if you haven't reaf yet please review, Thanx!!  
  
  
--Here's the story---  
The wind blew softly whispering secret to the night. A fresh dose of Spring rain refreshed the air. Bosco breathed in deeply, relaxing at the pleasure of his shift being over. He stood right outside of 55 in jeans and a black T-shirt looking at the stars.  
"Hey, Bosco!" Jimmy yelled from across the street.  
"What?" Bosco whined.  
"Remember, you lost the bet. Carlos got his job back, he didn't so it. And you know what that means right?" He said a gin on his dimpled face.  
"Wipe that smile off your face, Bucket Boy. I am NOT Singing!" Bosco yelled.  
Jimmy looked at him, clearly amused. " Hey, a bet is a bet. I know that more than anyone. You're doing it!" He said as he crossed the street.  
"You can't tell me what to do!" Bosco said annoyed.  
"Yeah, but the whole squad can." Jimmy said. Ever so slowly the squad of Engine 55 popped out from the shadows.  
"You got to be kidding!" He said torn between being pissed and amused. "I can't sing, can't carry a tune worth crap. Can I just whistle or -or hum?"  
"Nope. You're singing."  
The realization hit him and suddenly he freaked out, his carefully controlled nerves getting the better of him. He ran a hand through is freshly combed hair and sighed.  
"Look at it this way. "Jimmy said. "You're not the only one."  
"Whatever." Bosco mumbled. He stood there wondering why in hell he even agreed to these terms in the first place. Who would've thought Carlos would get his job back.  
"Choir Boy, you have oh, an hour and a half. You better be there." Jimmy said and walked away.  
"You can't threaten me!" Bosco yelled to him.  
"I just did."  
"One of these days, Buck Boy, one of these days." Bosco whispered to himself.  
~~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
The bar was packed; hazy smoke clung in the air. It took on an upper-class sleazy vibe, mostly low lifes and losers hung out there. Only tonight almost all of the 55 were packed into the small space wanting to see Bosco make a fool of himself.  
Bosco was still in his car counting down his last ten minutes of pride. God, I wish Faith were here, Bosco thought. She was there, he saw her walk in, only she wasn't with him, she wasn't by his side. I'm such a jagoff, he thought, Why do I gotta screw everything up? He shook his head dispelling the thoughts and glanced down at the lyrics sheet.  
After careful consideration he chose the perfect song, thinking he rather accomplish something than nothing at all. He was sure the song would help. If anyone asked though, Bosco would deny he ever heard it, saying he just picked it off a list.  
"Boscorelli, it's time to go in." Cruz said through his cracked window, a Cheshire cat smile on her face and predatory eyes that looked as if she wanted to jump his bones then and there. Bosco smiled.  
"Yeah, okay. I'm coming." He said and left the safety of his car, walking into the bar with Cruz. At his entrance everyone hooted and cheered, sure other had to sing to fulfill the bet but they didn't care about them, only Bosco.  
Cruz sat down in a back table, uncomfortably close to Faith, who held her purse on her lap, looking tense. Cruz darted a dager of a look in her direction, Faith met it with venom. Bosco probably doesn't want me here, I don't even know why I came. He obviously has her, Faith thought and glared at Cruz. Though, not a good choice she here. Yeah, I'll just go. He won't even notice, she thought and got up from her seat.  
"What? Are you leaving?" Davis asked from his position on the other side of the table.  
"I-uhh." She looked over at Cruz who had a triumphant look about her face. "No, I'm not. Just fixing my skirt." She said, changing her mind. Like, I'd give you the satisfaction, Sergeant, she though.  
"This is going to be great." Scully said, seated next to Davis.  
"Oh, yeah." He replied.  
The laughter hushed as Bosco took center stage. Faith could tell he was nervous, jittery. He had this dear-caught-in-the-headlights look, one that made her uneasy.  
"Eehmmm." He cleared his throat and tapped the mic a few times causing loud pops to fill the room. He looked down at the mic as if it were a cockroach , his darty gaze searching the crowd. His eyes fell on Cruz, who smiled. Faith was disappointed, not understanding what he saw in her, not understanding why he couldn't see she was no good. Bosco, is Bosco. He's a grown up, he does what he wants, says what he wants no matter how hurtful. Saint Faith my ass! What a jerk!, she thought getting wiled up again.  
Bosco nodded at Cruz then Jimmy, think how much he'd like to kill him, to beat him with is baton, Mr. Wacky.  
His heart stopped as the music of the ballad came in, his grip tightened on the mic. Now or never, now or never. You're not a coward, he said to himself.  
*"La la lla la la la , La la La la la la la la La la lla la la la La la La la la la la"*  
Faith froze, staring. She never heard her partner- well ex partner- sing before. He always said he couldn't call a tune yet in fact he wasn't that bad, certainly not as bad as Sully.  
The first verse came and he sang:  
*"You say you've see too many things, that turn out to good to be true. Against your better judgment, opened up your heart, Till you found the joke was on you. "*  
Faith's thought flashed back to Fred. After he recuperated from his heart attack and after Emily, things couldn't be mended between. She found him cheating on her the night Bosco and her had a fight- one of many these days. I'm a fool, she thought referring to Bosco and Fred, what kind of person am I to drive them all away? She stopped, not wanting to go there just yet.  
*"Looking out on the rest of our lives, If we're gonna be together or apart About the only way that I know how to come, Is right straight from my heart."*  
He was looking a Cruz, up until now he was sure she was the one but flashes of Faith kept coming to his mind. At the Academy, 9-11, Hobart, the raid, the look on her face when she thought he was shot, her telling Lieu he need to talk to someone, the bank robbery, laughing over coffee. I'm singing to the wrong woman, he thought. He looked a Cruz, sure she's hot and doesn't have any baggage but this is Faith. The only person who took the time to get to know me, to be there for me, to understand me, to care.  
He looked over to her table only to see her back and a hand push the chair in, she was leaving. Without thinking it slipped from his lips, "Faith." She turned and with sad eyes met his gaze as he continued to sing.  
*"I want to now, I'll show you how I can be the man you need me to be I've been around, But now I've found That you're the only one for me."*  
He watched her judging. She was confused, touched and pissed all at once. With those ocean blue eyes he stayed, oblivious to anything but them, he was surprised how much like home those eyes made him feel. She didn't know what to think, in his eyes she was warmth, pleading to stay, to understand, fear, regret, hope but most of all she could see his soul.  
I'm sorry Faith. I was delusional, she delusioned me! Please, I didn't mean it, he thought as he sang.  
*"Say you'll never fall again You won't subject yourself to such pain If you give you half a chance I will Never leave you standing in the rain But if you think that I could look you in your face And lie right through my teeth Then turn around and walk away Cross my heart, girl I care for you when I Look into your eyes and I must say."*  
Cruz stood up looking wild-eyed and psyco, ready to attack Faith. He brown eyes seemed artic as she looked from Faith to Bosco, Bosco to Faith. She saw Faith wipe a tear from her eyes. Sissy, she thought, Why here, why not me?  
"You Bitch!" Cruz said loud enough for Faith to hear but not Bosco.  
Bosco saw from the stage, Faith look at Cruz, Cruz saying something her arm waving, some guy from anti-crime pulling Cruz back to her seat and Faith glaring at her. Why didn't I see it before! Bosco thought, She's psycho, utterly nuts!  
*"I want to now, I'll show you how I can be the man you need me to be I've been around, But now I've found That you're the only one for me. I need you so I can't let go Gonna be all that I can be I want you still I always will Cause you're the only one for me."*  
Bosco finished the last of the "la, la la la" part and waited for the music to stop.  
Davis looked at Faith and smiled. "About time, I was wondering how long it'd take for those two."  
"Yeah, about time." Sully replied.  
Bosco's gaze never left Faith. He admired the way her brown-blonde hair glinted in the soft light, her lips seeming so kissable right now, her liquid blue eyes- so vast, so profound.  
She realized how important Bosco was to her; not only in her life or on the job but also in her heart- so much of her heart was for him and only him. She smiled despite the tears and he smiled too.  
"He doesn't want you Officer Yokas! What are you doing Bosco? You don't want her, you want me!" Cruz yelled near hysterical.  
"You're pathetic Sergeant." Faith said.  
They stared at each other, two panthers ready to strike. Everyone knew Faith would win, no contest it was just seeing who'd start first.  
"Want to take it outside for real this time?" Cruz asked, her voice harsh, cold calculating. She lifted up her jacket to show a slice of her 9mm.  
Faith stared at it. "Let's go." She said, her words like liquid poison from her mouth.  
"Woah, now." Davis said. "You're not going to use that are you?" He asked Cruz.  
"Let's just say I like to play dirty." An evil grin inched its way on her face.  
Suddenly Faith felt a hand on her arm, warm and smooth on her bare skin. "You're wrong Sarge, I don't want you." Bosco said.  
Cruz stared in disbelief. "Her over me? Why?" She said like she was the greatest thing.  
"Hey, you're not one-fourth the woman Faith is, never were, never will be." Bosco said his words controlled yet clipped. "Back off."  
"But-" Cruz started to say but realized Bosco was leading Faith outside the bar by her arm. "This isn't over, Yokas. Not until it's on my terms!" She yelled.  
Cruz shook her head in disgust and left out the opposite exit, her "pretty" face twisted in a scowl. She hated loosing, she never lost. There is always ways, she thought laughing.  
~~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
The outside was refreshing, cool and calm, the light breeze trickling their senses as the silently walked to a spot against the building and leaned on it. He turned to her, the light of a near by street lamb illuminating her.  
"You look like an angel" he said and whipped her tears with is hand.  
"Boz." She whispered, looking into his eyes.  
"Faith," He said softly. "I meant all of it- the song- it was for you, everything. I know that now. It's you; it's you now and will always be you. You hold the key to my heart." He paused and she looked up to see a lone tear running down his face. Her emotions rose, Bosco never let anyone see him cry except for her a few times, this fact touched her. "I-I- know things have been screwy with us, the fighting and all but, could you give me a chance Faith?" His eyes were pleading, so hopeful.  
"Of course, Boz." She whispered and smiled.  
He leaned down and kissed her cheek, the contact sweet and intimate. She blushed and sniffled. He grinned. "And no one thought you had a heart" She said.  
"Who said that?" He asked.  
She gave him a look, "Everyone, you know that. Besides all of 55 just saw you do."  
"Come on, let's get outa here. You want to go to my place? Fred has the kids right?" He asked brushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear.  
"Bosco, isn't it a little soon?" She asked, uncharacteristically shy.  
"For what?" He asked confused. "You're been to my house before- oh! You think- no, I'm not bring you there for that." He said and looked over at her, she looked mildly offended.  
Great! Marvel at my genius, he thought. "I mean, not just yet. I want everything to be special, perfect with you. No more mistakes." He clarified. She nodded understanding.  
What a guy, she thought, Who knew.  
Hand in hand they waked out of the alley into the night.  



End file.
